


【鶴平】如見金閣

by Miishiuntzyy



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 房子大, 鶴平 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishiuntzyy/pseuds/Miishiuntzyy
Summary: 鶴平/房子大，和尚鶴X男妓平，一個沒有考究也沒想好就下筆的架空故事，和金閣寺也沒有什麼關係，未完。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	【鶴平】如見金閣

「放開我啊！」

酷夏難耐，一道淒厲的吼聲驚動了一樹的蟬，然而一瞬、只一瞬，更加躁動的蟬鳴便壓過了喊叫聲，但那聲響未停，仍自寺院深處傳來。或許是因天熱產生的扭曲幻象，能看到此時有個青年人正拚命掙扎大吼著，躲避頭頂那把已半生鏽的剃刀，三五個僧人一同上陣齊齊圍住他，試圖押住青年，竟還顯得有些吃力。

雖然僧人們人多勢眾，但對方反應實在過於激烈，推推擠擠下，難免誤傷同盟。趁著間隙，青年人捉起了面前原用以承放髮絲的烏盆，向身後僧人狠狠砸去。這一下用了十足力，被砸中那人捂住鼻樑怒罵一聲「混帳！」但青年還來不及感到痛快，便被身旁另一個高個子僧人立刻壓住背脊，逼他彎下頭，又揚起了手中的剃刀，粗暴地鏟過青年的髮。

而隨著髮絲大把大把地飄落，青年的動作終於也漸漸緩下來，似乎剛才的掙扎已耗費了全力。但他仍死命瞪著前方，努力不讓淚水自眼眶滑落，他明白，在這個時候哭就是真的徹底失敗了。

同他一樣的，他忽然想起了西洋神話裡的大力士參孫，在剃去髮絲的同時，力量也隨之消失，但此刻心裡比起對頭髮的不捨，更深的是屈辱感。

「就這麼委屈？入了佛門可無不剃度的道理啊，鶴房『少爺』。」名喚青田的僧人輕浮地拍了拍鶴房的頭，由於剛才剃髮的粗暴，那裡被鈍鈍的剃刀劃出了幾道小口子，讓他沾了一手血。發現了這點，他滿臉嫌惡的將那血草草抹在鶴房不整的僧衣上，又正了正領口，便隨了其他人一同走出了房間。

一行人早已走遠，但鶴房仍維持著趴臥的姿勢，像有雙無名的手仍壓在他肩頭，提醒著現下他已非昔日身份。今日被如牛羊般強壓著剃去毛髮，不過是個開端，往後被禁錮在這灰敗寺院的生活，定不會更加好過，他咬牙切齒地想。種種的變故，全是當初入寺時他並未想到的。

屋外的蟬鳴仍在持續，而汗水隨著剛剃去髮絲的頭顱滑下來，滴在肩頸上，竟陰冷地讓他打了個顫。

—

「你這個頭剃的也太難看了，會留疤的。」木全一邊說著一邊往上頭抹藥水，那些未結痂的口子都還滲著血，他看了直搖頭。

雖然當鶴房面色鐵青來找他時，他早就料到遲早會有這一天，畢竟剃度的確是寺裡的規矩，如今鶴房丟了少爺身份，當然沒他拒絕的餘地。

但他不過被派出寺外半天，回來時鶴房一頭黑髮就被剃得坑坑疤疤，比起剃度更像是在懲罰，想必是青田那幫人的手筆。

雖然木全本人在這寺中也不過剛來半年，昔日資歷最淺的他，免不了也被人呼來使去。但自從鶴房身份隕落，算是頂了他受氣包的位置。

畢竟木全性格一貫如此，受了欺負也依然一副漠然姿態，於青田一夥來說，欺負他自沒有欺負小少爺鶴房來得有趣。若說到這裏，或許木全還該感謝他一聲才對。

不過木全雖然同他一樣是寺裡的底層階級，但如今半脫苦海，倒也不對鶴房落井下石，反倒成了他在吉本寺中唯一可信任的對象。

「少囉嗦……痛！」鶴房疼得呲牙咧嘴，只能緊握住藥水罐轉移注意力。藥水是木全自院內救濟處偷拿來的，散著一股難聞的氣味。

對方的擦藥手法實在不敢恭維，在這種痛楚刺激下，他竟反倒陷入了片刻的恍惚。

—

鶴房不是自願做和尚的。

他幾個月前頂著鶴房家少爺的名義，千里迢迢地被送來京都的吉本寺短期修行，說好聽點是要培養性情，要把他那頑劣性給抹淨。但在鶴房聽來，定是學校那幫老頑固教師向他父親告了狀，此時不過是終於找到了個藉口，讓他這個庶子滾得越遠越好，別來妨礙他長兄繼承家業罷了。

他在家中老早不被待見，當時在氣頭上便也答應了。反正學校肯定一時片刻回不去了，於他而言，能藉由這場短期修行，離他那人模狗樣的壞脾氣父兄遠些，或許也不是什麼壞事。

起初如他所願，來到吉本寺時的待遇還是挺好的，院裏主持說是他父親的舊友，當初建寺時受了鶴房家不少幫助，彼時對他很是和氣。當他們會面時，他捉住鶴房的手連番殷殷善誘，熱切地甚至讓鶴房感到有些隱隱不適。

而被住持態度給影響，下頭有幾個僧人也紛紛對鶴房獻起殷勤，就盼能被這位少爺給記住，往後離了寺也能記得回來拉拔拉拔他們。

所以雖是名義上的修行，但不僅在吃住方面對他十分禮遇，打掃唸佛也輪不到他，在吉本寺的前半月於鶴房來說，更像是場京都遊覽。有一刻他甚至覺得，留在這裡不回去滋貿也好，回去了也不過繼續當他被冷落的二少爺。在吉本寺的日子雖如同流放，但至少還有些人氣在，沒人知道他在家中不過是個不受關照的庶子，是吧？他嘲諷的想。

但好景不長，隨著戰時局勢動盪，當他仍在京都逍遙時，一封家書連夜急送到。他才知不僅父親長兄在這場爭鬥中猝逝，連多年來打下的家業也隨之崩塌，其餘家裡人散的散逃的逃，只有他被留在京都，今後，想必也是無處可去了。

一朝突逢變故，在知道消息後，院裡主持當初既收了錢，也得留半分情面，仍讓他繼續留在寺中。可其餘僧人服侍了他數個月，有些早看不慣他少爺作派，如今知他虎落平陽，落到和他們一樣在這寺裡做基層和尚，往後定也無力翻身，便明裡暗裡欺負起他來了。

鶴房本也不是個任人宰割的性子，旁人於他驟降的溫度差，倒也不是第一次遇到了，察覺了也不過就冷笑一聲。但青田那票人可不放過他，當初對他諂媚地越兇，如今就有多看不慣他鶴房。現下雙方地位翻了天，免不得有些摩擦碰撞，若鶴房願服軟倒還好，可他又是次次要反抗的，今日只不過是又一次自討苦吃罷了。

在幾次無端惹上麻煩後，鶴房逐漸領悟到，如同那封讓他來到此處，又就此插翅難飛的書信般，原只要輕薄的幾句話，就能操控一個人的喜惡與運途，就算是本該六根清淨的僧人也受控於此，何況是他呢？

只有木全不同，在他是少爺時沒對他獻過殷勤，如今成了跟他一樣的普通和尚也不排擠他，不管他是什麼身份，仍對他毫無尊敬與嫌惡感。

—

光線自葉縫中照來，鶴房和木全躲在寺外山頭石上往下望，在這樣炎熱的天氣下，仍有三兩訪客參訪寺院，多是些外地來的遊人。邊大聲交談著邊用手扇著風前行，走到寺院口時，才似是想到這樣的姿態有些不雅，便急忙改成雙手合十魚貫地進了寺院。

鶴房覺得有些滑稽，如同這些不虔誠的遊客和一心想逃離寺院的自己，吉本寺說是佛門清淨地，是自古以來頗有名望的寺院，可實際上，內部層層的階級制，對慾望的貪婪，不過是另一處扭曲的人間罷了。

他幼時在滋貿也曾聽聞過吉本寺，那時母親將他摟在懷中，說著遙遙的故鄉。

但或許是因記憶久遠，母親口中光輝的吉本寺，只活在她早已回不去的少女時期，在她隨著父親遠嫁到異鄉時，就一路隨著她衰敗下去。當鶴房來到此地時，所見的只剩下搖搖欲墜的寺院，或許，再來一次天災人禍，便會徹底沉入歷史吧。

然而母親仍是他見過最虔誠的信徒，只是這種謙卑是轉移而來的，自上代傳下代，這是古老的，用以作為慰語的智慧。當人遭逢困境時，若無力爬出，便只能雙手合十了。

於是年少時她向神佛祈求，嫁到夫家時她向丈夫哀求，而當母親終於望向他時，鶴房一瞬間感到反胃與悲哀。

他不知，母親當時是在向他祈求呢？又或者是預知了將來？但當時的他無力去想，於是也像母親所祈求過的每一尊神佛像，只是垂目，不去看。

—

隨著晚鐘的鳴聲響起，信徒們也紛紛離了寺，但在夕陽西下之際，才是「黃手帕」到來的時刻。

「今天來得比較晚呢。」木全整個人趴在石上俯瞰，今天本該是他倆輪班打掃寺院，可他們卻偷溜出來，再過不久，定會有人來喊了。

「黃手帕」是他和木全為對方取的一個代稱，因為那人總在每月固定的日子裏來到吉本寺，而且總在其他信徒離去之時，才一路雙手合十自山路往寺裏走來，像是要躲避誰的目光似的。

不過，這種奇怪行徑雖是讓鶴房注意到他的其中一點，但並不是主要原因。

鶴房想，雖然這樣說一名男子似乎有些不妥，但「黃手帕」在他看來是個相當漂亮的少年。他年紀看起來與他們相仿，最多大一點，可他穿的那身衣服並不合身，且是老舊的款式，有時走得急了，鶴房甚至擔心他會踩到自己的衣角而絆一跤。

他的髮梢也有些太長了，當他低頭時，幾乎只能看到下半張臉。但他看起來又實在像是個虔誠的信徒，總是唸唸有詞地立於佛前許久，每每投錢入善款箱中時，也是不斷地拜了又拜。像是誠心相信，眾人真能藉由這片刻靜默，得到神佛所賜予的清明醒悟般。

而每逢他到來的日子，那樣虔誠的姿態，往往讓鶴房的打掃分了神，他總忍不住去注意他那專心禱告的神情。可「黃手帕」上次來時，鶴房卻發現，當他抬起頭時，能看到他有半邊臉是紅腫的，配上他那本有些下垂的眼角，顯得格外可憐。

他會是為了什麼而祈求呢？祈求真的有用嗎？他和木全並未與他交談過任何一次，自也不知道對方究竟有何心思。但鶴房能確信，「黃手帕」他所投入箱中的善款，並不會成為來生的福報，只不過會被那些佯裝正經的僧人拿走，繼續流通於無數雙手中，沾滿油汙及髒垢，被用於嫖妓或娛樂罷了。

雖然是殘忍的事實，但的確真有此事，不過這是屬於上層僧人的特權，而下層的他們也只能選擇睜一只眼閉一隻眼，繼續在信徒投入善款時，微笑道謝稱福報。

或許，這世上真有同母親和「黃手帕」一樣虔誠的信徒，但更多的，還是像青田與自己一樣，藉著神佛的名義，欺騙世人的卑劣騙子吧，他想。

自一連串變故後，鶴房心底早已認定自己一直以來所做的，不過是頂著某個虛名，試圖在這人世間找到一個身份可供依仗罷了，不論是以前的「少爺」，到如今的「僧人」都是如此。

可笑的是，他既不擁有一分一毫真正的名利，也於神佛無一絲信任崇仰，但身份背後的真假，又有誰真正在乎呢？

在這種矛盾的擠壓下，他甚至有股衝動想拉住「黃手帕」的手，讓他看看他一直以來所供養的，不過是同他一樣，披著人皮的妖魔罷了。

—

「我昨天也見到黃手帕了。」

呼聲自寺外傳來，提醒他們是時候該回去打掃了，可這時，木全卻突然開了口。

「他……和住持走在一起。」

「……是嗎。」鶴房立刻明白了木全說的是什麼意思，但要他去解讀，實在有些難以啟齒。

他知道，吉本寺住持表面上不問世事，可私下那些淫邪愛好早已是寺院裏無聲的秘密，甚至會有僧人為投其所好，主動向他引薦熟悉的妓院。這些都是他聽其他人私下交談時所聽到的，只是沒想到住持居然對男色也不抗拒……

關於男人與男人交歡這種事……在鶴房二十年的生活中雖非從未聽聞，但完全不會想與其扯上半分關係。但今日，他知道了「黃手帕」可能是其中一員，且或許還是靠販賣自己維生，他卻只是想：那麼今日他又該是以怎樣的心態，一如往常地來到寺裡參拜的呢？

不知為何的，他一想到這點，便有種難以言說的情感上湧，甚至讓他幾欲反胃起來。


End file.
